True Feelings
by kanra91
Summary: A Levi X Petra FanFic will Levi be able to express his feelings and save his crush? Click to find out. Rated T just in case not sure where I want to take this
1. Chapter 1

True Feelings

by Kanra91

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin/ Attack On Titan or all characters in the manga. All Rights belong to Hajime Isayama. All I own is this plot.**

Bright light shone through his bedroom window greeting his eyelids with a smile. He turned away with a groan refusing to get up. His name is Levi Ackerman , Captain of the Special Operations Squad, or as its affectionately called the Levi Squad. Eventually he mustered up the strength to get up and get dressed.

Looking through his orderly closet Levi hurriedly grabbed his maneuver gear and uniform.

 **"Knock".**

Just then a faint knock was heard on the other side of the captains door. "Captain , permission to enter?" A lovely soothing voice asked. He knew exactly who it was, Smiling to himself slightly.

The door opened and a small in stature woman walked through. Petra Ral the only woman in the special operations squad, her chestnut eyes lit up the neat and tidy office of Levi's. "You're coffee sir." She said with a salute.

The Captain just stared at her drinking up Petra's features. In fact that was the other reason that she was asked to join the Squad along with her subjection assists and kill count. Levi has wanted nothing more than to make her his since that day.

Unfortunately being in the military most likely means people will end up dead and he couldn't deal with the possibility of losing her so he has ignored his feelings for the sake of humanity and his heart.

" Captain?". Petra chimed with a look of concern snapping Levi from his hypnotic trance.

" Huh." Levi felt his cheeks redden.

Petra giggled turning to leave , Levi knew he had to say something but felt awkward confessing because wasnt the girl supposed to confess first? he shook his head and gathered up the courage "Petra I -". cut off by the sudden realization Petra was gone.

"Damn It." He cursed under his breath running out of his office leaving it open slightly.

"She will be Mine". Levi thought

Chapter 1 end

A/N this is my first AOT fanfic hopefully its ok reveiws are nice let me know if I should continue this


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer I Do Not Own Shingeki No Kyojin/ Attack On Titan Hajime Isayama does. I do however own this plot. Enjoy

A/N sentences in italics are thoughts.

Levi Swiftly ran down the hall past the Cadets Quarters , out into the kitchen area where his meaning for living ( Petra) was brewing coffee. Levi pulled out a chair from the table and sat down watching her.

Flash back in Petra's room

Every morning started the same though she didn't mind. She Stretched and pulled herself out from her bed, pulling her chestnut hair into a bun.

Her Name is Petra Ral, the only female chosen by Captain Levi . She not only has deep respect for the man but also loved him.

Although Petra would love nothing more than to confess her love to her captain, she knew and felt that given their current situation there was not time for love. She shook the thought from her head as she got dressed in her uniform. She Ran down the hall to the kitchen realizing she was running behind.

" _If the coffee isn't done by the time the others get up there will be hell to pay and not just by Sasha either", Her beloved Captain as well."_ she shuttered with pleasure at the thought.

"Ahem." Petra turned around and to her surprise Levi was sitting there patiently, like he'd been watching her the whole time.

"Captain"! she squeaked giving him a salute. his eyes flickered towards the hall where the brats specifically one BRAT slept. ''Petra, say something ''. Levi's eyes grew soft as Petra stood there still in shock.

" H- How long have you been sitting there?" she asked.

" Not long ." Levi answered with a slight smile.

Back to Levi's P.O.V.

Levi got up to leave realizing he had paperwork to get done before Erwin woke up. " I'll bring your coffee to your office then." Petra said as Levi entered his office.

A/N Sorry if this did not make much sense. I just wanted a cute moment between Petra and Levi before the meat of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

True Feelings Chapter 3

By Kanra91

 **Disclaimer : As I have stated before I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin / Attack on Titan only this Plot. Enjoy**

Levi entered his office quickly, sitting down to work through the mound of paperwork Erwin left him to complete.

 **"Knock"**

" Captain"? Levi instantly knew who that was on the other side of the door.

"Come in". he ordered without hesitation.

The door squeaked open as Petra shyly walked up to Levi's desk placing the cup of coffee on his coaster he had near his stack of papers knowing her captain often hated the little rings coffee cups left behind.

" Thanks." Levi mumbled scribbling his signature on the paperwork not looking up even for a second.

" Um, Captain?". Petra waited for him to answer.

Levi Looked up his sharp eyes concentrated on Petra causing her to blush.

" I've told you a million times Petra when we are alone you can call me Levi". His voice stern yet soft causing Petra's blush to redden.

" Levi are you ok?, you have been acting odd lately. Petra asked looking concerned.

"Odd?, How so? " he questioned back.

"Well,-" She paused deciding to choose her words carefully . "I have noticed that you seem distracted on missions lately are you feeling well?" She Smiled.

 **\- The Pervious Night-**

"Jeager!, My office Now!" Levi barked as he walked by Eren in the dinning hall.

" Aww, Why Me?. " Eren whined.

" Don't Test me brat. " Levi warned.

Not wanting to anger Levi anymore Eren got up from hid meal and followed him to his office.

" What did you need from me sir?." Eren asked as soon as the door was shut.

" How Do I sweep Petra off her feet?. " He asked. Eren couldn't help but laugh.

" No disrespect sir , but how dense are you ? Eren asked still laughing " She Likes you already so just ask." Eren finished.

Levi Thought back to how nervous Petra gets around him " I see".

"Jeager!, I have a plan but I'll need your help.

"Yes, Sir!". Eren Nodded.

 _A/N I know this chapter didn't make a lot of sense but its setting up the big ask out scene so anyway review if you like and stay tuned for the next chapter to come._


	4. Chapter 4

True Feelings chapter 4

by Kanra91

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki No Koyjin / Attack On Titan Just this plot enjoy.

It was Early in the morning and Eren was already hard at work cleaning the horses stables for Captain Levi's plan.

'' Jeager!" . Levi yelled snapping Eren out of his cleaning trance.

"Yes Sir." Eren saluted nearly tripping over the supplies.

" Hm" Levi hummed looking over the brats work swiping some dust off the horses saddles with a Tch.

" Two More Hours until Petra Gets up to do her duties, Pick up the pace!" he shouted.

Eren just nodded and headed to where the other scouts and Erwin were setting up tables.

Levi just stood there for a moment before deciding to go back and take a shower.

 **The previous night in Levi's office.**

" What's the plan Captain?" Eren asked closing the door tightly behind him and sitting on the couch.

Levi looked him dead in the eye, We ride Horses and then have lunch Erwin prepared and then I confess.

" You're Kidding Right?" . Eren says while laughing . " That's so cliché ."

" You are just confessing your feelings not proposing ." Eren added once he managed to stop laughing.

" I Take my feelings very serious Jeager". Levi warned before continuing to speak, " Let's just say for the sake of even you understanding that I am Proposing ."

Eren sat there dumbfounded he wanted to say " Holy Shit the captain really does have feelings!" but not wanting a boot down his throat again he decided against it and kept that thought to himself.

"Oi, Brat! " snapping Eren of his thoughts. " Can you help me or not?" Levi snapped obviously tired of waiting.

" Yes, but i have a few suggestions". Levi just nodded.

Eren's few suggestions from last night is now the reason Levi was currently dressed to the nines ( not like he wasn't going to be anyway ) waiting for Petra to arrive.

" This is ridiculous " . He muttered under his breath just as Eren walked by.

" What is? " Eren asked carrying place mats.

" Your few additions to MY plan ". Levi Growled

"Shh, here she comes ." Eren whispered resuming his duties.

There she was Petra Ral Dressed in a blue sun dress with a smile that could light up the darkest of forests.

* Levi's P.o.V.*

" Hello Captain". Petra Said.

" Hello Petra ". I averted my gaze.

" I found this Letter under my door this morning saying you wanted to spend the day with me". she said with a bit of hesitance in her voice.

"You deserve a break every once and a while and besides the brats got the horses ready". I stated.

" Thats true , Let's go then ". I nodded helping her mount her horse and then getting on mine.

She went galloping toward the morning sunrise.

" Go Get her Levi ". I heard Hange say.

Right, wait when did she get here? clearing my thoughts from my head I rode off toward Petra

A/N Sorry for not writing for months major writers block hopefully you enjoyed regardless reviews are welcomed. sorry if Levi seemed a bit ooc its hard to write an emotionless character that has hidden ones.


End file.
